Don't Leave Me
by random alias
Summary: Kaoru is leaving, will Hikaru be able to stop him?


This is my first fic along with my first try at a lemon, also it was made as a Christmas gift for StrawberryGashesxx and I hope she enjoys it! cuz with an attention span like mine its a wonder it got finished at all let alone in time for Christmas, so happy holidays may you enjoy many blessings and find much yaoi in you stockings!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I own a pretty sweet Hikaru and Kaoru button but that's it really.

It was a cold day; it often was in the mountains. The pure white snow glistened as if touched by an angel but I knew that to be false as only one thing here was in the presence of purity and that was my brother, Kaoru. I am not a narcissist in saying that he is beautiful, because when I look at him I never see myself, that would be impossible. I love my sibling with all my heart and soul and he knows this even if it's not how deep our bond runs for me. All I ever wanted for him was untainted happiness in his life, and this was more important to me than my own by far, if he was glad then I would be content with that. Before he left me as the cruel lady of fate dictated, I wanted to show him before he was gone exactly how much I loved him, seduce him into staying, maybe... So I lit the fireplace in the master bedroom and stocked it with enough wood for several hours at least, smiling as I remembered how much he hated the cold. Then I called him in from the balcony he was occupying and told him, told him how I felt and what I planned to do. I was a bit (a lot) surprised when he agreed, although he was understandably in shock for the first few moments.

"Oh Kaoru..." I slowly drank him in, the shining beauty of his untouched innocence gleaming in the light of the fire, though not for much longer. He looked at me through the shelter of his eyelashes, as if he didn't know how his very presence affected me. "Hikaru, I'm, I'm scared..." he trailed off looking to the side, avoiding my gaze. I smiled, "Kaoru you have nothing to fear from me I would never hurt you, I'd hurt myself first." "Hikaru, don't say that." my brother still wasn't meeting my eyes; we'd have to fix that. I approached him and softly embraced him, wrapping my arms tenderly around him, but as tight as chains. "It's true though, I value your safety and happiness above all else even mine." "Oh Hikaru." A hand covered mine and our golden eyes met, that was all the invitation I needed. The shirt went first sliding over his head, tousling his hair even more than normal. How dare it, I had wanted to do that. I mentally shrugged; guess I'd just have to do a better job. I slowly unbuttoned the pants constricting my beloved brother, I'm sure at this point he must almost be in actual pain, and if that wasn't a compliment then I don't know what is. "Hikaru, the bed," Kaoru managed to gasp out as I slowly but surely kissed around the pulse of his neck, marking him and claiming him as mine. He might complain tomorrow about the 'hickeys', but it wasn't as if we had anything better to do than stay home and admire them. I set Kaoru down on the bed in our shared room as gently as porcelain or glass, and if he had been less preoccupied at the moment he might have rolled his eyes. Gradually I covered his body with mine and I sealed my lover's lips with a kiss, at first softly massaging, then greedily licking his lips begging for entrance. Thankfully he had grown tired of teasing and willingly admitted me into his mouth. As we kissed Kaoru tangled his perfect fingers in my hair and I slid my hands down the length of his body, marveling at what they found there. My lover's body had not a flaw and though I share his image I will never have the beauty his soul filled it with.

The happiness at giving my beloved pleasure encompassed me and surrounded me with joy; this is what every day should be like I thought. I tenderly grabbed Kaoru and he moaned softly into my mouth as I gradually shifted my hands, alternately sliding and rubbing, gripping and pumping, increasing my pace slowly. His sounds grew more urgent, growing louder and urging me on towards the end. "P-please, oh "Kaoru cried, barely audible yet I heard as clear as day and so hurried my speed. "Oh, oh, oh," he shuddered, his hips arching against me giving me my own bliss. Every sound that he made was accompanied by another thrust, growing stronger and faster until he was panting with the effort. With the way he was now, so close that it almost pained me to stop. But stop I did, and before he could stop his wildly moving hips I parted his knees, and kneeled to flick out my tongue against him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he shivered all over giving an almost soundless cry of pleasure as he went stiff, then boneless on the heavy quilt. Kaoru tasted of himself and of the ecstasy I had already given him, and I couldn't resist any longer. His uncontrollably thrashing legs were secured by my own body weight, as well as the strength of my arms onto the bed. "M-m-more, please, oh!" I swirled my tongue around and around his shaft, licking and sucking; sometimes tantalizingly slow and other times going so fast Kaoru almost screamed from it all. "H-Hi-Hikaru, faster," was all Kaoru could manage with his mind being wiped blank by his brother's suddenly acquired skills involving his tongue; he'd pay more attention from now on whenever Hikaru bought himself a king-sized lollipop at the candy store... His brother's request was acknowledged and he'd be damned if the pace didn't pick up ten-fold immediately. "Mmmmm it, feels, ahh, so goooood," Kaoru moaned out, his belly quickly becoming filled with golden light that built up more and more pressure inside of him just aching to come out. I smiled around my full mouth; it was always nice to be complimented on your work. His meaningless words whispered at me grew less coherent the closer he got, so I decided to go out with a bang. I suddenly took all of him into my mouth at once and sucked hard, pulling his orgasm out of him.

"Hikaru!" was all Kaoru could scream as he came hard in his twins mouth, the pleasure draining out of him into his new lover lying in between his widely parted legs. And as the incestuous love of his young life panted before him, shaking with the force of his orgasm, Hikaru thought that life just couldn't get any better than this. Then he woke up.

Hikaru Hitachiin lay in his huge king-sized bed that he shared with his brother thinking about his recent dream, yes you heard right his brother, the same one that had just starred in one of Hikaru's increasingly frequent fantasies. As you might be able to tell, this wasn't supposed to be a normal twin kind of thing and as he lay back in his humongous bed on his designer satin sheets Hikaru contemplated how deep the pile of shit he was in was, and it was pretty friggen' deep. How many twins had dreams about their brothers! It was both gay and incest! Why did he feel this way about his brother whom he had known since before the day of his birth, who had shared most of his memories and accomplishments, who had always been there for him when no one else was, who had such a fine, sexy, fuckable little ass that he just wanted to pound into the mattress and-BAD THOUGHTS NO! Gah he was so fucked up. I sat with my head in my hands on the edge of the bed, admiring the beautiful form of my sleeping brother and contemplated my situation. I love my brother so much, but in a non-platonic way, he'll never understand if I confess to him, and if I lost him I don't know what I'd do. "Probably move right on to Haruhi and prove your brother right." said a sadistic little voice in the back of my mind that I rarely if ever listened to. "That wasn't right," I thought, we've both always known we were gay but had never before found anyone worthy of our interest, "I'm in love with him, even if he turned me down I wouldn't just go sleep around, it wouldn't feel right." I told this to that insistent little voice, and it just harrumphed and fell silent. I wondered about what to do, any way I turned I was screwed six ways till Sunday. I put my head in my hands and screamed a bit internally, ooooohh I was in it deep. "Hikaru? What are you doing up?" a voice gentle from sleep remarked behind me. I'm a man, so I'll admit I screamed a bit when I realized Kaoru was awake. "Ummm, I was just, ummm, thinking..... about.... squirrels...." I finished lamely, trailing off into silence. Kaoru just stared sleepily at me, and his expression was so innocent, so pure, I beat myself up internally for even dreaming of destroying that by telling him, telling him my awful secret."Hikaru, I'm half asleep and that explanation is still shit." he says, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Now what were you really thinking about? " he demands, sitting up in our bed, pushing the covers away from his half clothed body, forgetting sleep entirely. I fiddled with the coverlet nervously, belying my inner tension in this small way. I decided to tell him, it would be better to know than to live with this horrible anxiety worrying away at me. "Kaoru, I, I had a dream about you, and its not a normal dream. They've been happening more often lately, now that I've realized that I love you..." I trailed off, burying my hands in the sheets and looking down, anywhere as long as it wasn't at him. All I heard was silence, and this ate me up inside and my heart, supposedly safe in its enclosure of worldly flesh started to tremble. "Hikaru, is this true? " Kaoru asked, I looked up quickly but his expression was inscrutable, staring as if he could see through to my soul. "Yes, please, don't make me say it again. I'll never mention it again it won't come up I'm sorry-" I was suddenly cut off by the feeling of lips on mine.

Kaoru pulled back slowly, a hesitant smile gracing his features. "Now don't just go drawing conclusions on your own brother dearest, you never let me finish," he said gradually tracing the line of my jaw with a finger. I could only stare. He laughed at my expression, "Now Hikaru you really should close your mouth unless your planning to catch flies in it, or maybe something else..." Kaoru finished with a grin, that sadistic little bastard. My mind was blank, save for one thought, fuck. Out of nowhere I flew at him, kissing him soundly on his lips, cheeks, eyelids. "Do you mean it? You don't hate me?" I questioned hurriedly, bathing him in kisses and holding him tightly against me, like hell I was ever letting him go. "Hikaru, I could never hate you you're my only brother my other half, if I hated you I would have to hate myself as well. Besides," Kaoru continued as he hugged me back, smirking like a canary-full cat, "I've been waiting for you to make a move for ages I had almost lost hope at this point that the thought of you loving me could ever get through your thick skull." I gaped silently at him, once again lost for words. "You mean, you've loved me already and you just didn't tell me?" I anxiously asked, stopping my ministrations momentarily. "Of course you dork, I've always been better at emotional situations than you. If I made the first move then you might have doubts later about your true feelings and I won't let that happen." Oh wow, he had thought this through better than I had, not like that was anything new. Then I growled deep in my throat and pounced on my new lover with the speed of a horny teenage male, surrounding him and hovering on top of him all while staring at him with an expression half angry half amused; my knee parting his and my arms on either side enclosing him. "Whats with the face?" Kaoru squeaked underneath me, surprised by my sudden attack and wondering if he had misjudged me. "Oh dearest Kaoru my love, you forgot one teensy, eensy, tiny little thing when you calculated my reaction." I practically purred, now it was I who wore the mischievous feline grin. "While I spent WEEKS puzzling over my feelings sweet brother, we could have been doing sooo many other," I paused to rub my knee between his thighs eliciting a strangled moan from my twin,"activities..." I smiled widely, the tips almost reaching my ears like the Cheshire Cat, and beneath me Kaoru started to pant. "Now, because of your mistake we'll have to make up for lost time am I clear?" I told him, smoothing my palm over the newly risen bulge in his pajamas making Kaoru's breathing hitch. He quickly recovered and smiled up at me, his grin almost as wide as mine and just as full of love and lust. "Oh yes Hikaru, clear as crystal." And he reached up between us and pulled my lips down to meet his, joining our mouths hungrily and it felt so right to be with him as I lowered myself onto his welcoming skin.

As I lay next to my brother later that night, rubbing his back as he fell asleep exhausted from our earlier lovemaking I thought to myself, sometimes life really is better than dreams. I smiled to myself at this and snuggled up to my lover for the night, joining him in his dreams once again.

Author's Note- Perfect marvelous beauty slowly gently hands fingers filled mouth slid move pumping moaned cried shrieked said increased pace pleasure eyes closed shuddered bliss wildly thrashing and touched pure happiness though first

Lol those were random words that I was looking for synonyms for but it looks cool doesn't it!


End file.
